Not Subtitute
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Bahkan robot canggih pun tak dapat menggantikan istrinya, Yamanaka Ino. Complete!


"Kau ... kau gila, Shikamaru. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyayanginya. Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan ini ...,"

"Tak usah menceramahiku, Naruto. Urus saja dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Ha, apakah membuat Ino palsu adalah hal yang harus kaulakukan, hah? Apakah kau tak mengerti juga kalau Ino telah tiada. Kenapa kau tak dapat menerima kenyataannya, hah?"

"Aku selalu menerima kenyataan bahwa Ino telah tiada, Naruto. Tapi aku tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Ino tak ada disampingku lagi."

"Kalau begitu cobalah terima kenyataannya ..." Naruto berucap sebal. "Aku tahu kalau kau itu jenius. Tapi kadang kala kejeniusanmu membuatmu bertingkah bodoh. Kalau saja kau bukan adik iparku, mungkin sudah kucincang kau karena mencoba membuat replika adikku."

Shikamaru terdiam. Lalu beranjak dari sofa, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak Naruto mengerti. "Sayangnya, keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Ekspresi kaget terpancar jelas dari wajah Naruto. Tentu saja ia tak menyangka bahwa bujukannya agar Shikamaru tak membuat replika adiknya sia-sia. Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian melangkah ke luar _apartment _milik Shikamaru.

"Suatu saat kau akan menyesal, Shikamaru. Kau tahu? Ino tak bisa digantikan bahkan oleh robot sekalipun."

Setelahnya, Naruto benar-benar pergi dari _apartment_ Shikamaru. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang bergeming di sana bersama angin yang berlalu.

* * *

**Not Subtitute**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC(s), Typo(s), rush, etc**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Shikamaru Nara. Pemuda berumur 26 tahun. Memiliki otak jenius dan menjadi seorang ilmuan di usia muda. Ia telah menciptakan banyak penemuan dan dicari banyak orang. Hidup bahagia dan memiliki istri cantik yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Awalnya memang seperti itu, sebelum istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Membuat Shikamaru sedih dan hampir frustrasi. Untunglah ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik sehingga kesedihannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia dapat tertawa lagi seperti sedia kala.

Walaupun begitu ia merasa kesepian. Berulang kali Shikamaru diberi tahu temannya agar mencari pengganti istrinya. Berulang kali Shikamaru mencoba, namun berulang kali gagal. Ia belum bisa memercayai bahwa Ino telah tiada. Ia selalu berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi dan ketika ia terbangun, Ino ada di sampingnya dan tersenyum hangat di hadapannya.

Ia tahu Ino telah tiada. Tetapi ia menutup mata.

Dan saat itu, ketika ia benar-benar kehilangan. Ketika akal sehatnya mulai menghilang. Ia berencana untuk _membuat_ Ino kembali _ada_. Ia berencana membuat replika istrinya dari robot dan ditentang habis-habisan oleh kakak iparnya, Naruto.

Namun kewarasannya menghilang. Kerinduannya akan sosok Ino membuatnya gila. Ino adalah dunianya. Namun dunianya menghilang dan hidupnya selalu diisi oleh kekosongan. Lantas, apa ia salah mencoba membangun dunianya kembali walaupun itu tak asli?

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Mutlak. Tak dapat diganggu gugat. Tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya lagi. Persetan dengan semuanya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembalinya Ino di sampingnya, tak lebih.

Maka dari itu setiap saat Shikamaru selalu berada di laboratorium tempatnya bekerja. Siang dan malam ia habiskan di sana. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada. Keadaannya benar-benar berantakan—wajahnya pucat, rambut acak-acakan, dan lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di pingiran mata.

Teman-temannya prihatin terhadap kondisi Shikamaru. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka membujuk Shikamaru agar menyudahi pekerjaannya. Namun tak digubrisnya perkataan teman-temannya itu sehingga membuat teman-temannya angkat tangan. Menyerah dengan sikap Shikamaru yang keras kepala.

Shikamaru terus berada di sana—di ruang laboratorium. Menghubungkan kabel yang satu dengan yang lainnya, membuat robot itu dapat bergerak, dan lain sebagainya. Ia lakukan itu sendirian tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Bukannya temannya tak mau membantu, tetapi ia tak ingin dibantu.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa proyek buatannya selesai. Ia tersenyum senang, perjuangannya tak sia-sia.

Dunianya telah kembali. Orang yang disayanginya telah kembali—meskipun dalam bentuk robot. Shikamaru menatap puas hasil karyanya. Hasil karyanya nyaris sempurna, fisik robot itu mirip dengan istrinya; rambut pirang yang indah, kulit putih mulus, beserta kedua mata biru yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

Shikamaru meraih punggung _Ino _kemudian menyalakan daya yang berada di belakang punggung _Ino_. Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka, menampakkan mata biru jernih yang Shikamaru rindukan.

"Halo, Tuan," sapa_ Ino_ pada Shikamaru. Suaranya terdengar ceria, namun tak ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Wajah _Ino_ terlihat datar, matanya pun terlihat kosong.

Shikamaru terhenyak melihat hasil karya yang dirasanya sempurna. Ia berhasil menciptakan _Ino_, tetapi mengapa hatinya masih terasa kosong?

Shikamaru tahu mengapa hatinya masih terasa kosong. Shikamaru tahu mengapa ia merasa sesak ketika melihat hasil karyanya.

Ia tahu. Tentu saja ia tahu. Robot ciptaannya dan Ino tentu saja berbeda. Walaupun memiliki paras yang sama, namun tentu saja Ino tak dapat digantikan oleh apapun. Tentu saja, karena robot buatannya tak memiliki kehangatan dan ketulusan yang Ino punya.

"_Suatu saat kau akan menyesal, Shikamaru. Kau tahu? Ino tak bisa digantikan bahkan oleh robot sekalipun."_

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Naruto benar, Ino tak dapat digantikan. Bahkan teknologi canggih seperti robot pun tak bisa menggantikannya.

Shikamaru hanya diam, menatap nanar hasil karya buatannya. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Menyesal rasanya membuat sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti ini. Namun menyesal pun percuma. Ia harus menanggung apa yang telah ia buat.

Shikamaru menatap _Ino_ perlahan, lalu memegang pipi _Ino_ dengan pelan. "Jangan panggil aku tuan, _Ino_. Panggil aku Shikamaru."

"Baiklah, Shikamaru." _Ino_ berucap dengan nada riang, tetapi wajah dan matanya kosong. Membuat Shikamaru meringis pelan.

"Ya ... mulai saat ini kita akan selalu bersama, _Ino_. Selalu ..."

_Ino_ hanya mengangguk patuh. Menerima genggaman Shikamaru kemudian berjalan pulang ke _apartment _mereka.

Tak perlu menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, karena ini adalah risiko yang harus ia terima. Lagipula, ia tak sepenuhnya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Berusaha menerima dan menikmatinya adalah tujuannya saat ini.

* * *

**a/n: saya tahu ini gila, Shikamaru yang stress gara-gara ditinggal Ino bener-bener OOC tingkat parah. Oh, ya sekedar pemberitahuan aja, Ino yang di-italic itu robotnya Shikamaru, kalau gak yang di-italic ya Ino yang asli. Jujur juga aku bingung ini masuk genre apa, ada yang mau ngasih saran? Btw, pusing ya baca fic-nya? Sama XD jujur aja ini Cuma coba-coba, ini juga sebenernya fic pelampiasan karena kestressan saya makin parah. Thanks for reading, minna *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
